Making amends
by doc boy
Summary: After saving her life from the troll, he decided to make amends with her. Little did he know how much she appreciated it...


Making amends

I do not own Harry Potter

Before I begin, I would like to make an announcement. On this day, I celebrate the 9th year anniversary of my writing career here on . As I've said before, it has been a long ride. Yet I want to thank each and every one of you, for every hit, entry, visit, review, the various kinds of possible subscriptions and favorites and any other kinds of support. You guys rock and it means the world to me! On with the story. ;)

He still had a hard time accepting the fact that he was a wizard and that he was living away from his aunt and uncle. He seemed to make a friend as well. His name is Ron. He also ran into this girl his age named Hermione Granger. He seemed to like her okay but Ron wasn't getting along with her so well. She was friendly enough, and brainy but something of a know it all. Yet he found her kind of cute. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Unfortunately for the both of them, they didn't have a very good beginning. Ron was growing impatient with her bossy attitude and Harry was getting dragged into it. He didn't like how Ron was badmouthing her. But deep down he was afraid of losing the only and first friend he had in his life at this point, if he told him off about it. A lifetime of loneliness and being deprived of friendship by his spoiled cousin and abusive aunt and uncle can do that to you. So he remained silent.

Soon it was fall, and Halloween was upon them. During charms class, Hermione got under Ron's skin again. This time about the levitation spell. Apparently he was doing it wrong and she told him off about it in a slightly bossy way. Maybe a little bossier than she intended to. She still meant well after all…

After class was over, Harry and Ron were walking to the great hall for lunchtime.

"It's Levioossaaa… not Leviossaarrr…" mocked Ron.

"She's a nightmare. Honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends…" before Harry could respond, he felt someone bump into him and saw someone with a mane of bushy brown hair walk away from them with a sob.

 _"Oh no…"_ he thought.

"I think she heard you." He said. Realizing this has gone far enough, he decided to heck with it all, and decided to run after her.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" he ran after her but she ran too. Away from him and that meanie Ronald Weasely. She was really hurt by what he said. Yes, she was a little bossy but she didn't mean it. Frankly, she really didn't have any friends. She never has. And what Ron said really cut her deep. She heard Harry's words as he ran after her, trying to help but she didn't care at the time. She was too proud for him to see her tears. Besides, he stood by and let it happen. She didn't want to go to any more of the classes today. She made her way to the girl's bathroom in the dungeons and planned to cry her eyes away…

Meanwhile, lunchtime was over, and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. When the next class started up and the roll call was made, and Hermione wasn't there to answer her name being called, everyone seemed puzzled. She never misses classes.

Soon it was dinnertime. Tonight was Halloween Eve too so a great feast was in order and there was still no sign of Hermione. Feeling a little concerned Harry turned to Neville.

"Hey Neville, do you know where Hermione is?

"I heard Parvati say she's been locked up in the girls' lavatory in the dungeon all day, crying…" said Neville with a slight note of sadness and sympathy in his voice. Harry glared at Ron, as if blaming him for her current condition. Harry wanted to go down there and console her. But he knew he wasn't allowed in there.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and Professor Quirrell ran inside in a panic.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" he yelled and then sighed.

"Thought you ought to know…" he muttered, supposedly to Dumbledore and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Soon enough everybody began to panic, but soon Dumbledore called everyone to order.

"Silence! Everyone please not panic! Prefects, will take the students back to their dormitories, teachers, will follow me down to the dungeons…"

Sure enough, everyone did as they were told. They walked out in groups and began walking back towards their respective dorms. It was when Percy mentioned something about staying alert that Harry's heart sank into his shoes as he remembered something. He grabbed Ron by the arm to get his attention.

"What?' he inquired.

"Hermione. She doesn't know!" he whispered. Fearing for her life, they turned back and ran for the dungeons where the troll and Hermione were. Soon enough, they were met by an awful stench. They knew the troll was near. And to make matters worse, he was heading for the girl's bathroom.

"Hermione…" muttered Harry wordily.

Harry and Ron sneaked into the girl's bathroom to try and rescue Hermione. They got there shortly after the troll did. They found Hermione standing against a wall with tear marks still fresh in her eyes, prettified with fear. Suddenly the troll roared and began to smash the sink with his bat. Hermione ducked for cover.

"Help!" she yelled as the troll broke another piece of the sink. Another strike and he would likely break Hermione's back.

"Help!" she begged.

Harry grimaced and leapt onto the troll's neck and began to strangle it. The troll tried resisting him. But being the dummy that it was, it couldn't remove Harry off its neck.

After several minutes of being deprived of oxygen, its eyes rolled back into its sockets and collapsed onto the floor face down. Harry remained frozen in his place, petrified with fear. So did Ron and Hermione. Harry slowly got off the troll's neck and sat down on the floor, struggling to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat of his forehead, replaying these last few moments in his mind. But the flashbacking was short lived as he noticed the sound of crying. He looked behind him and found Hermione cowering under the broken sink, crying in tears. He slowly got up, and with trembling legs walked towards her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up, with a fearful look in her eyes. He reassured her with a smile.

"It's alright." He reassured her. She gulped, and before he knew it, she wrapped her arms around him, causing him to blush like mad.

"Hermione!" he protested. After a few seconds, she let go of him and looked him in the eyes with a teary smile.

"Thank you for saving my life Harry." She said sweetly. He smiled in return.

"You're welcome." He said to her warmly.

"Come on. Let's go back to the tower. You look like you could use a good night's sleep." He said caringly and she nodded nervously. He helped her up as they dusted off the dirt from their clothes and walked out as Ron followed them in silence.

The walk back to Gryffindor tower was a quiet one, yet somewhat peaceful. When they reached the fat lady, they gave her the password and walked into the common room. They escorted Hermione to the girl's dormitories. She turned to face them.

"Thank you again for saving my life, guys." She smiled at them.

"I don't do anything. Harry was the one who did all the work." Shrugged Ron.

"But you were still there willing to help. And I appreciate that just the same. Trust me." She said, reassuring him and he smiled at her with a soft nod.

"Listen Hermione, I want to apologize for being such a jerk to you. It was wrong and for that I apologize."

She smiled sweetly and shook her head in dismissal.

"It's okay Ron, apology accepted."

"I'm sorry too." Said Harry.

Hermione blinked and looked at him blankly.

"For what?"

"For going along with Ron's offensive behavior. I was part of this too."

"But you were also the first one to try and make amends after Ron insulted me. I heard you run after me earlier today. I know you were trying to help but I was too embarrassed to have you see me cry at a time like that. But I still appreciate the sentiment." She said honestly. Harry listened and finally responded with a small nod.

"So… friends?" Harry asked. She smiled sweetly.

"Best friends." She responded and shook his hand and did the same with Ron.

Once they were finished making amends, Harry spoke.

"Have a goodnight Hermione." He said with a smile.

"You too Harry." She responded as Harry turned to leave.

"Oh and Harry, just one more thing?" she asked. He turned to face her.

"Yes Hermione?" to his surprise, his vision was filled with a pretty face surrounded by a mane of brown bushy hair, as she moved closer and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Instantly, Harry could feel his face go on fire.

Finally she pulled back.

"Thanks again." She smiled at him. All she could see in him is a shocked expression and a face full of red blush. She giggled.

"Have a good night." She said and waved to the two of them and disappeared behind the door.

As for the two boys, they stayed there in shocked silence. Ron was the first to recompose himself.

"She must really like you to show that kind of affection." He spoke. Harry responded with a soft nod.

"Come on Harry. Let's get some sleep." Said Ron and pushed Harry forwards to get him walking again.

The next morning, Harry woke up more cheerful than he ever remembered. He walked down to the main hall to have some breakfast. He sat by one of the tables and began eating his omelet. Soon he was joined by Hermione who sat by him.

"Hey Harry." She said sweetly.

"Hey Hermione. How do you feel?"

"Much better now, thank you." She said sweetly.

"I'm glad." He replied with a smile and before he knew it, he and his friend were engaged in a lively chat. Soon it was time for desert and Harry had an idea. He passed her a chocolate cupcake.

She looked at him and at the cupcake in his hand, with a slightly surprised expression on her face.

"What?"

"It's for you. Thought you might want a muffin." He said nervously, his face full of blush. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you." She said and started munching on her cupcake and swallowed.

"Mmm… it's great."

"I'm glad you like it. I brought it myself. All the way from my right-hand side of the table." He joked, causing her to giggle. She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his cheek, causing them both to blush.

"You're a great guy, you know that, Harry?"

Still blushing like mad, Harry smiled sweetly and leaned forward to place his own kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Hermione. You're a great girl too…" he said happily to her and they both smiled at each other sweetly. Then they averted their gaze back to the table and finished eating their desert in a slightly embarrassed but happy silence. He was glad he found a new friend. And maybe, just maybe… something more…

The end…

So there it is. My nine year anniversary story here on . I hope you guys liked it. As always reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
